Booth's Favorite Video
by gawilliams
Summary: Booth gets a surprise in Afghanistan.  B/B are in a relationship, so is AU from episode 100 on.


_This one assumes that Booth and Bones didn't have issues at the end of season five, and in fact embarked on a relationship at the end of the dreaded episode 100. Sadly for our duo, though, the real world, and emotional turmoil in the aftermath of the Gravedigger Trial, got in the way so the Maluku aspect and Booth going back in the Army for a year is still the same. This short one is Bones taking the time to give Booth a present sent via e-mail which he downloaded on his laptop for private viewing as he didn't know what kind of video message she was sending. What he gets shocks him to the core. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sergeant Major Seeley Booth was not one to usually praise modern technology, but now that he was back in the Army and in a war zone, he had to thank the Man Upstairs for some ultra-modern conveniences, like a souped up laptop that was given to him by Bones. Of course being at a firebase he couldn't utilize a wireless interface to the internet, but he was able to plug the thing in during his allotted computer time and download any material sent by Bones. She'd evidently pulled some strings and he had some access that no one else did when it came to private computer time. The CO had about shit his pants when he got a person to person call from the JSOC Commander himself authorizing it. It wasn't often that a bird colonel got a call from a four star Joint Command General Officer. He smiled when he recalled hearing about that one.

Of course Booth wanted to watch his video message right away, but that wasn't to be. First he had a training exercise where he showed off his marksmanship skills. That impressed the troops right down to their toenails. Yep. He still had it when it came to military hardware. Especially a sniper rifle with all the extras. He hadn't been a sniper with fifty kill shots for nothing. Second was a lengthy meeting with the CO, his staff, and the Command Sergeant Major over the training plans he had developed. The CO was a good officer, and a standup guy, along with the S-1 and S-3, but the S-2 was an idiot and a real putz on a par with Hacker back in DC. It always amazed, and disgusted, Booth how some people who were utterly incompetent could rise to important posts of responsibility. Finally, he had to have dinner with some visiting training NCO's from some of the other firebases and coordinate some scheduling for joint exercises when possible.

All of that meant that even though he had gotten the video e-mail that morning at 0700, he was only just now able to sit down with it at the lovely hour of 2340.

He shared a tent with the Command Sergeant Major, but that guy was out on an inspection patrol with the CO, so he had the tent all to himself that night. He wouldn't be so worried about prying eyes, seeing as Bones usually had only the most basic things to say since he wasn't there involved in the Dig (for which he was eternally thankful to the Man Upstairs that he avoided that snooze fest) so a lot of what she would normally be talking about would go over his head. But his e-mail note which came with the video had specifically stated that he was to watch this one alone. That meant that Bones was going to be talking to him about some classified stuff, though he couldn't for the life of him understand how anything at an archaeological dig could be classified, or she wanted to tell him some private stuff, which he was all for considering some of the downright sexy as Hell dirty talk she'd offered up when he was on a case without her one weekend a few months before a couple weeks before all the Maluku and Afghanistan bullshit came up. Who would have known that Bones was the absolute Grand Master at talking dirty, and loved it to boot?

"Alright, Bones, let's see what you have for Daddy," Booth said as he booted up his laptop. Naturally he would never refer to himself as Daddy in her presence when talking about their relationship. No way. He wanted Junior and the Boys left in working condition, and firmly attached to his body where they belonged, thank you very much.

Once the computer was booted up, he clicked on the video he'd saved and settled back to see Bones and listen in on what was so important as to be for his eyes only. He almost sprayed his soda all over the place when Bones appeared all sweaty with her button down shirt unbuttoned and tied at the midriff exposing the most luscious cleavage that he'd ever seen. Of course he'd seen the whole package many times in the weeks that they'd been together, but to see this image in a war zone and totally unexpected was a serious shock to the system. As it was he now had proof positive that Junior and the Boys were still in working order if the raging hard on that suddenly appeared tenting his pants was anything to go by.

"_Hi, Booth_," Bones smiled into the camera. "_I didn't have time to Skype when you were available today, but I thought a video message would be an acceptable alternative. As you can see I have just gotten back from the dig site and am a mess_."

"The woman's hotter than any woman alive and she says she's a mess," he muttered, shaking his head.

"_Since I know how miserable and cold it can be at night in the desert, I thought I would give you something to keep you warm as you think of me while attempting to rest_," she told him, a totally evil smile on her face. She stepped back from the camera and revealed that she was wearing a pair of very sinful short shorts to go with the revealing top. "_So I thought you might enjoy watching me take a shower in the camp shower_."

Booth actually did spray his soda when she said that, and almost had a stroke when she slowly removed her top letting him have a perfect view of her totally spectacular boobs. He was a boob man from way back, and he'd been missing those babies since he said goodbye to her in the airport. "Oh My God! She sent me my own private porno!" he said in shock. He winced and looked around out of habit. Pausing the thing, he rushed to the tent opening, zipped the damn thing shut and whipped out his headphones so there would be no one listening in, or peeking in, on this one. Coming back to the desk he settled in and pressed play.

"_As you know, I always enjoy a _**long**_ bath at the end of a tiring day_," she continued as she removed the shorts and the skimpy panties she was wearing.

Oh, he knew alright. The evening of their first date she had been running late and he'd stopped by to wait for her. Knowing she was in the bath he'd been sitting in the living room paging through what had to be the most boring, and disgusting, magazine on the planet (who the Hell wants to read fifteen long winded articles on how best to deflesh fleshy remains?) when he heard a loud moan. To him it sounded like she was in pain, so his overprotective nature kicked in and he'd actually stormed in there, after kicking in the door, his gun drawn and ready, only to find her relaxing and _**obviously**_ doing a bit of personal, ahem, _**fiddling**_ under the water. Needless to say the date had been canceled and she had practically ravaged him all night. Apparently his Alpha Male Neanderthal actions had seriously turned her on and she decided to get to the good stuff right away. Now all she had to do was _**mention**_ the word bath or bathroom, regardless of context, and Junior was saluting and ready to take care of business.

"_Unfortunately, all we have here at the dig site is a simple set of camp showers, though the water supply is quite good_," she explained. "_So, this will have to be hurried, but you should be able to see some things you like_."

Things he liked? Oh, yeah. He was seeing her naked as the day she was born, so he was sure as Hell enjoying this. He was still in somewhat a state of shock over her making this video, but he wasn't going to complain, especially as his tent mate was out on a lousy inspection patrol. Okay, Baby, let's get to the shower part of the video. Reaching down he shifted Junior to a less uncomfortable position.

On the screen Bones walked into the slow, but steady stream of water and Booth watched her sigh in what seemed to be genuine relief. His eyes were glued to the water sluicing down the length of her body. He almost lost it when she arched her back and tilted her head back into the water, rinsing her hair. The way her boobs thrust out made him whimper slightly.

"_You don't know how good this cool water feels, Booth_," she continued her commentary. "_The excessive heat and humidity have been sultry at best, and having a cool shower to come back to is almost orgasmic in its effect_."

He watched as she got bottle of liquid soap and squeezed some on her palm. Then he almost exploded when she began to work the soap into her face and neck. The movement of her arms causing her boobs to shift and jiggle. If it was possible to jump through a screen and be on the other side he would have and taken over the bathing side of the operation. His eyes bugged out when she changed her focus to her boobs.

"_Oh, Booth, this is nothing like having your hands on my breasts, massaging then and teasing my nipples_," she informed him. "_Can you imaging being her with me and helping me clean off the dirt and grime of the long day in the heat and humidity? Being here to take me into your strong arms and using those wonderfully talented hands of yours to help being me to climax_?"

Picture it? He'd done it all too often in that monstrous stand up shower she had at her apartment across from the massive tub she had. Feeling that his control was definitely slipping too much, he unzipped his BDU pants and after lowering them and his boxers, he started to stroke Junior.

"_Are you stroking yourself, Booth_?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face. On the video she moved her free hand down to between her legs, letting Booth see that she was stroking her slit softly, teasing her clit as she did so. "_Are you holding that wonderful cock of yours, using your hand as a substitute for my mouth, or better yet my pussy? I'm very wet right now, Booth, just thinking of you masturbating to this video of me. I'd love to watch you doing so. Can we do that __when we see each other next May? Watch each other masturbate for the other? I'll even use some of my toys so you can really see me give myself pleasure. I'll even use my favorite Dildo which I've had since I first met you and have always called Booth_."

Booth groaned the groan of desperate frustration. She even called one of her dildos his name! Oh, this was so unfair. Totally, unbelievably unfair. He was damn sure that Angela had put her up to this. He'd be having a chat with the artist soon about this. He'd thank her for the treat that Bones was giving him, but then he'd damn her for the treat he'd been given. Imagine. On opposite sides of the globe with no hope of responding in person to this delight! Pure torture on a par with those sick sadists who fucked up his feet. Focusing in again he groaned once more as he saw Bones turn away from him and bend over, a delicious view of her ass framing her pussy right there in full color. She was washing her legs.

"_Unfortunately, as I said before, there isn't enough time to give you a full show, Booth, but I figured you would appreciate a naughty little video of your own as opposed to some nude photos of me_," she said as she stood up and rinsed off. Turning off the water she smiled. "_There. All done. What do you think? Sexy? Naughty enough? Perhaps next time I'll set up the video recorder in my tent and masturbate for you. Until then at least you have this to remind you of me. Maybe you could send me something similar?_"

Booth watched as she put on some clean clothes, which was almost as sexy as watching her take off her clothes, truth be told. If he ever found out who made the discovery that got the Squint world to cream their jeans and demand a dig in Maluku, he would gladly beat the shit out of him. Him and Bones on opposite sides of the globe was just not cool. Then without a hint of warning he grunted and exploded all over his bare stomach, almost letting out a roar in the process, but thankfully he bit his tongue to keep from being caught flogging the log to a dirty video. Girlfriend or no, that would not be looked upon in a positive light. He was a Sergeant Major in the Army, not some punk teenage horn dog.

"_Well, that's all for now, Booth_," Bones said as she finished dressing. "_I wish we had more time. I find I am missing you very much, and want this year to end as soon as possible. I feel strange saying this, but I love you. Remember that, and please don't be a hero. I need you to come back to me. I need you_."

Booth sighed as he wiped himself off and shut down the computer after he saved the video in an encrypted file. Those six words meant the world to him. I love you. I need you. He chuckled. He never would have imagined in a million years that his favorite video of all time would end up being a porno sent to him in a war zone. He could only imagine what his priest was going to say to him when he got back to the States.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. I wrote it to fill some time while I was pondering a couple of items in the final chapter of _The Big Night_ which I will be posting tomorrow. Until then, have a great day. Gregg._


End file.
